


Baby Virgil

by ChelleBug



Series: Baby Sides [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baby Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Corruption, Depression, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Happy Ending, Honesty, M/M, Mixed - Freeform, Original Character(s), Potions, Purity, Romance, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, rebel, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBug/pseuds/ChelleBug
Summary: { Rewritten Version }{ Book 1 in the series: Baby Sides }When Virgil accidentally drinks a potion, it's up to the Sides to help him get back to his normal self.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Original Character(s), Deceit | Janus Sanders/Original Side(s), Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Baby Sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786837
Kudos: 47





	1. { Intro }

**A rewritten version of 'Baby Virgil'.**

**Hello, hi. My name is Kyna, welcome to whatever this is gonna be again.**

**The warnings are gonna be put at the beginning of the parts if there are any, so please don't worry since there are no warnings in the intro.**

**There WILL be OCs (original characters), so PLEASE do not ask who they are.**

**Honesty (Rai), Rebel (Mark/Marcus), Purity (Phoenix), Corruption (Synn), Depression (Bannier/Bane), and Mixed (Neo) will be the MAIN OCs.**

**There will be more OCs during this series.**

**And without further ado, the first part will be published later on.**

**I hope you all enjoy this series!**

**_~Kyna <3_ **


	2. { Prologue }

Virgil walked into the kitchen. He hadn't had a drink all day, so he came here to get one.

Then Remus walked into the kitchen, stopping upon seeing Virgil.

"Hey, Virge, how's it going?" Remus asked.

"Um... alright, I guess. Why are you in the Light Side, Remus?" Virgil asked, suspicious as to why his ex-friend was here.

"Oh, nothing. Just causing my chaos here since JanJan has banned me from his room." Remus shrugged. Virgil opened the fridge and got out a water bottle.

"What'd you do to piss him off?" Virgil questioned.

"I filled his mattress and pillow with insects!" Remus grinned. For some reason, he had his hands behind his back. Virgil paid him no mind though since he had noticed that Roman did the same thing with his own hands.

"Oh, is that why I heard a loud girly scream coming from the Dark Side?" Virgil chuckled a bit.

"Yep!" Remus nodded.

Virgil opened the water bottle and took a small sip. He placed it on the counter and turned his back to Remus. Virgil opened a cabinet, searching for a snack.

"Well, I gotta go cause my chaos elsewhere, I'll see ya later, Virgil!" Remus hurriedly walked out of the kitchen, grinning widely.

"Okay...?" Virgil muttered. He rolled his eyes at Remus' usual behavior and picked his water bottle up, taking a sip out of it.

...

 _'What the...?'_ Virgil's eyes widened as he coughed a bit. _'Ow...'_

He wobbled a bit and dropped the bottle. He noticed that the water looked a little pink. His vision blurred.

 _'I... I don't feel too good...'_ Virgil closed his eyes and fainted.

_~Author's Note~_

**How do you guys like the new plot? ;)**


	3. { 1 }

Logan walked into his room and to his lab, which was in a separate room. He walked to the desk with his potions and elixirs on it.

Then he noticed something different.

 _'That's weird... didn't I have another stash of pink dust somewhere...?'_ Logan thought. He looked around.

He did leave the lab door open...

"What if someone took it!?" Logan exclaimed. _'I need to find it before someone swallows it!'_

Logan hurriedly walked out of his room with his lab coat still on and he went down the hall.

 _'Let's see the possibilities... Roman would be stupid enough to get it everywhere. Janus would most likely throw it away. Patton would mistake the dust for candy. Virgil wouldn't touch anything he didn't know about. Remus...? Well, Remus would most likely sprinkle it into a drink or something and get someone to drink it.'_ Logan analyzed as he walked into the common room. _'Either way... everyone would still be in trouble for being in contact with the dust.'_

Logan heard something from the kitchen. He peered inside the kitchen and didn't see anything.

That's when he heard something on the ground.

"Hm?" Logan looked down at the floor and saw a lump of clothing.

Virgil's clothing.

Virgil's jacket moved a bit, making Logan gasp and kneel down to see what was wrapped up in the jacket.

When he saw what it was, his eyes widened.

"Virgil...?" Logan muttered.

~~~~~

Roman was in his room, practicing his singing in the mirror. Then his throat got a little bit scratchy as he was singing Let It Go.

"Okay, maybe it's time for snack time." Roman coughed and walked out of his room.

He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen to see Logan looking at something.

"What are you doing, nerd?" Roman asked, startling Logan. Roman caught a glimpse of something on the floor. "Hm...?"

Roman pushed past Logan and gasped.

"Virgil!?"

Roman glared over at Logan.

"I know this looks bad, but-" Logan got cut off.

"Looks bad? What did you do, Logan!?" Roman yelled.

"Correction; I did not do anything. I simply found Virgil here." Logan said.

"Likely story!" Roman crossed his arms.

"It's the truth." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just what will we tell Patton when he finds out about this!?"

"Find out about what?" A voice asked.

Logan and Roman moved to in front of Virgil and said, "Nothing!"

Then there was a noise on the counter. Patton raised an eyebrow and pushed past the both of them. He gasped once he looked on the counter and exclaimed, "Virgil...!?"


	4. { 2 }

There on the counter was an infant Virgil wearing his now over-sized hoodie and chewing on a wooden spoon.

"Logan... what happened to him?" Patton asked as he walked over to Virgil.

"He seems to have swallowed some dust that was supposed to go in my potions." Logan answered.

Patton nodded and picked up Virgil in his hoodie. Patton cooed, "Aren't you just the cutest?"

"Wait, you aren't mad at Logan for letting one of his dust thingies getting to Virgil?" Roman asked.

"Of course not. I know Logan can fix it." Patton carried Virgil on his hip and looked at Roman, "Roman, get the leaders, Rai, Emile, Remy, Marcus, Bane, Remus, and Janus gathered in the common room."

"Why?" Roman asked.

"So I can tell everyone to take turns taking care of my dark strange son." Patton smiled.

~~~~~

"Why are we here again?" Synn asked, bored out of his mind as Bane sat in his lap, also bored.

Roman and Logan were waiting for Patton to return with baby Virgil.

"Something happened to Virgil to make him an infant," Logan replied.

Roman looked around at everyone. Then he looked at Remus, who had an amused smirk on his face. Roman furrowed his eyebrows and made a mental note to interrogate Remus later.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," Patton said as he rose up. Phoenix, Rai, and Emile squealed when they saw baby Virgil in a black cat onesie.

"He's so adorable...!" Emile clapped his hands together.

"I know!" Patton smiled. He looked at everyone, "Of course, I'll need some Sides to keep watch over him for me while I'm busy, so I'll let Virgil choose his first babysitter."

Patton placed Virgil on the floor. Virgil looked around at everyone, then he sunk down, making everyone panic.

"Where'd he go!?" Phoenix yelled.

"Found him." Emile smiled as he pointed down. Everyone looked down and saw Virgil attached to Emile's leg as if his life depended on it.

"Emi!" Virgil said and giggled.

Patton sighed in relief, "Okay, Emile will be the first one to take care of him, alright?"

Everyone nodded and went back to whatever they were doing. Remus got up from the couch and Roman walked up to him.

"Can I help you, brother?" Remus smiled a bit.

"I think you can." Roman grabbed Remus by the wrist and sunk down with him.

~~~~~

They appeared in the Darkscape. Roman let go of Remus' wrist and glared at him.

"I have a feeling you had something to do with this," Roman said.

"What makes you say that?" Remus crossed his arms, an amused look on his face.

"I know you, Remus. I have known you for both of our lives. I know you would be chaotic enough to do something as stupid as this. Now, thanks to you, Logan will have to come up with a solution on how to get Virgil back." Roman said.

"The nerd is smarter than all of us, he can come up with something." Remus rolled his eyes.

"But if he doesn't, it'll be all your fault."

"Come on, Roman! You're just paranoid!"

"I'm going to tell everyone that you caused this." Roman turned and was about to walk away, but he heard Remus mutter something.

"Do that and I'll tell everyone your secret..."

"...You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but I would."

Roman thought for a second. Then he sighed and looked at Remus, "Fine. I won't tell anyone."

"And I won't tell anyone about your secret."

Roman stayed quiet and sunk down, leaving Remus to stand there with a playful smile still dancing on his face.

"Besides... it's not like I kept his secret from... _everyone_." Remus muttered.


End file.
